Dear My Love
by Cutiepie Jimin
Summary: Hanya sepucuk surat tentang kerinduan Taehyung kepada istrinya,- "Hey Jimin apa kabar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tau? Aku merindukanmu Jimin.." /"I missed you so much till it hurt.",- VMin [TaehyungxJimin] Fanfiction.. DLDR! Review Juseyoo..


**Dear My Love**

.

.

.

 _ **Author :**_ MY98 dan Woogyutiful

 ** _Cast_** **:**

Kim Taehyung _as_ Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin _as_ Park Jimin

 _Etc._

 ** _Rating :_** _K+/T_

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

 ** _Pairing :_** _VMin_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _BTS itu milik BigHIt ent, tapi jimin milik saya! ._._

 **Warning!** : _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje!Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! **Shonen-ai!**

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 ** _Dear, my love_**

 _Dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih "seorang lelaki yang bodoh dan tak berpengalaman"seperti yang kau katakan, Ayahku menawarkan seorang sekretaris untukku – yang mana adalah salah satu manajer cabang terbaik di perusahaan kita yang bernama Park Jimin. Ia menceritakan semua prestasi yang telah dicapai lelaki muda itu. Bahkan Ayahku memuja-muja lelaki itu. Dari ceritanya, aku bisa melihat bahwa lelaki itu sangatlah luar biasa. Tapi rasa egoisku menghapus fikiran itu. Namun aku setuju untuk mengangkatnya menjadi sekretarisku._

 _Ketika aku bertemu dengan pria bernama Park Jimin, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku merasakan kehangatan. Aku merasa – tunggu – tak harusnya seperti ini. Aku tak seharusnya seperti ini. Hingga aku tetap memasang wajah datar dan dinginku. Walaupun ia memiliki segudang prestasi, akupun tak harus memanjakannya, bukan? Dia tetaplah karyawanku dan itu adalah tugasku sebagai CEO, untuk memastikan perusaaan ini memiliki karyawan yang berkualitas. Setelah melewati berbagai masalah – naik turunnya perusahaan – aku tak bisa menentang pendapat Ayahku. Dengan bantuannya, aku berhasil menjaga perusahaan agar tetap seimbang. Kami bahkan mencapai puncak kejayaan. Itu adalah awal mula dimana aku membuka kehidupanku pada pria bermata sipit ini._

 _Dia adalah pria yang paling luar biasa. Setelah empat tahun bekerja dengannya, kami semakin dekat. Aku pernah mengusirnya karena stress akan pekerjaan, hari berikutnya ia bahkan kembali ke sisiku. Aku juga pernah – hampir- melukainya. Namun ia tetap menaruh rasa percayanya padaku. Dari situlah aku tahu dan yakin bahwa dialah orangnya. Pria bernama Park Jimin itu adalah kau, cintaku._

 _Cintaku, apakah kau tahu bagaimana bangganya diriku memilikimu dan mengganti nama depanmu itu menjadi Kim Jimin? Dari rumor yang kudengar, ada banyak karyawan dari perusahaan ini yang mengejarmu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka, semua orang mencintaimu. Jangan khawatir, aku tau kau menolak mereka semua dengan lembut, saking tak maunya kau menyakiti hati mereka – ah sudahkah kukatakan kalau kau adalah orang yang berhati selembut kapas?_

 _Cintaku, semua orang setuju denganku kalau kau adalah pria yang luar biasa. Akhir-akhir ini tak seorang pun yang berharap memiliki banyak keturunan seperti dirimu. Melihatmu bagai melihat pada bunga edelwiss yang rapuh namun tetap bertahan di pegunungan Everest. Banyak orang yang bertanya padaku, "Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah keluarga dengan anak sebanyak itu?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum bangga seraya menjawab, "Dengan menikahi pasangan yang luar biasa seperti milikku."_

 _Kehangatanmu membuat anak-anak kita nyaman berada di dekatmu. Dan itu sedikit lucu ketika kita baru saja kembali dari luar kota, mereka akan mengerubungimu dan mengikuti kemanapun dirimu pergi untuk melepas rindu mereka. Mereka bahkan melupakanku – kalau saja tak kau ingatkan._

 _Terkadang, saat hari-hari kosong kita, aku akan berkata, "Sihir apa yang kau gunakan padaku, Jiminie? Kenapa aku bisa segila ini padamu?" kau hanya cemberut – sesuatu yang selalu membuat dadaku bagaikan akan meledak – dan membalas, "Aku tidak menggunakan sihir apapun, Tae!" tapi sesudah itu kau akan tersenyum, sesudah aku membisikkan 'Bercanda sayang. Maaf' dan aku akan memeluk pinggangmu. "cintaku untukmu lebih besar dari cintamu padaku, Hyunnie. Kau hanya tidak tau itu." Lalu kau akan menciumku dengan penuh cinta. Itu adalah saat-saat dimana aku sadar aku sudah memiliki semua yang kuinginkan – yaitu kau._

 _Aku takjub dengan semangat bekerja yang kau miliki, terutama saat kau harus menggantikanku di perusahaan pusat di Seoul sedangkan aku pergi ke salah satu cabang yang ada di Jepang. Walaupun kau harus mengurus anak-anak, kau tetap bisa mengatur perusahaan. Aku bertambah takjub saat kau memenangkan saham besar untuk perusahaan kita._

 _Cintaku, aku menyukai kesetianmu padaku. Ketika ayahku meninggal dan pertahananku goyah, kau menyemangatiku dengan seluruh cintamu. Ketika perusahaan mengalami kemunduran, kau masih berada disisiku dan tetap terjaga untuk menemaniku untuk menyelesaikan ini semua sampai semuanya kembali normal. Ketika kau bilang bahwa aku luar biasa, kau salah. Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika tidak ada lelaki sesempurnamu di belakangku. Yah, kau sempurna._

 _Cintaku, Aku menyukai cara bibirmu yang mengecup bibirku dengan sempurna. Dan aku menyukai caramu ketika lenganku memeluk tubuhmu erat. Itu kelihatan seperti kita ditakdirkan menjadi satu. Aku mencintaimu ketika kau cemburu kepada perempuan dan lelaki lain yang berusaha mendekatiku. Dan aku selalu merindukanmu kapanpun kita terpisah. Aku kagum dengan caramu memarahiku . Aku merasa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia ini ketika kau memujiku. Dan aku merasa seperti aku satu-satunya orang yang paling beruntung ketika kau mendekat dan bermanja denganku._

 _Ketika kau kehilangan banyak darah dioperasi keempat anak kita, hatiku hancur melihatmu menderita seperti itu. Ketika Dokter bilang bahwa kau memerlukan tiga kantong darah, aku langsung berlari menuju resepsionis. Itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagiku, aku belum siap untuk kehilanganmu. Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilanganmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Ketika Dokter bilang bahwa anak kita tidak bisa diselamatkan dan meninggal, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tahu aku egois tapi aku tidak ingin kau meninggal. "Kumohon, selamatkan istriku, Doc. Kumohon!"_

 _Setelah operasi selesai dan berjalan sukses, aku bersyukur kau masih membuka matamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan padamu bahwa anak kita sudah pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau down lagi karena ini, kau baru saja sadar. Tapi takdir berkata lain._

 _Dokter bilang bahwa kondisimu semakin memburuk, dan berakhir dengan kematian. Sekarang aku harus kuat untukmu dan anak kita. Dengan kesedihan membanjiri kepalaku, aku mendekat dan berbisik, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, baby. Simpan tenagamu.." dan aku tidak lagi mendengar suara darimu, aku bisa menangkap gerak gerik bibirmu dan aku tahu kau mengatakan 'I Love You'._

 _Dengan harapan terakhir di hatiku, aku mencoba untuk membangkitkan semangatmu lagi. "Cepatlah sembuh, Jimin. Anak-anak menunggumu di rumah." Kau hanya mengangguk lemah. Tapi surga lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku, surga mengambil malaikatku dari dunia._

 _Aku kehilangan cinta di hidupku._

 _Aku melihatmu di pakaian hitam itu, jika orang tidak tahu, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kau hanya tertidur. Tertidur damai dengan senyuman tipis di bibirmu. Dengan menahan air mata. Aku mendaratkan ciuman terakhir untukmu, satu dikeningmu dan satu lagi di bibir dinginmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan larut dalam kesedihan. Meskipun berat, aku akan bertahan untuk perusahaan dan terutama untuk anak kita. Aku janji._

 _Air mata mulai membajiri mataku. Aku melihatmu ketika tubuhmu mulai dimasukkan ke dalam kubur. Sesorang mengatakan, "Taehyung, duduklah." Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling bahagia dihidupmu. Aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk membalas semua jasamu padaku. Untuk hari ini, biarkanlah aku melakukan ini untukmu untuk terakhir kalinya._

 _Terima kasih, cintaku, selama hidupmu kau selalu mencoba untuk tidak membebaniku, meskipun aku tidak keberatan jika kau melakukan itu dan terima kasih telah menjaga suamimu ini dengan baik._

 _Cintaku, aku menulis surat ini untuk melepas semua kerinduanku padamu. Hidup seperti semakin menurun tanpamu. Dan dunia berubah menjadi abu-abu. Aku sangat ingin pergi ke surga secepatnya, jadi aku akan berjumpa denganmu lagi malaikatku._

 _Selamat tinggal, cintaku.._

 ** _Seoul, dua puluh empat hari tanpamu disisiku._**

 ** _Suamimu, Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _END_**

 **AN : Holla~Apa kabar toh? :3 mian jika ini gaje.. soalnya hanya dibuat dlam waktu 30 menit ._. ini dibuat disela-sela waktu, untuk Another Chance akan dipost besok ne~? dan untuk oneshootnya, eumm.. masih bingung pairingnya apa ._. ada saran? pokoknya uke!jimin ne~? Okeh, bye~**

 **Last One, Review Juseyoo~**


End file.
